


No me puedes hacer esto

by Aina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek is Good at Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Walk Into A Bar, mark is an ass, sterek, stiles is not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina/pseuds/Aina
Summary: El ex de Derek entra en el bar y él y Stiles tienen que improvisar.





	No me puedes hacer esto

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo! Espero que disfruten!

Era ya tarde y todos los de la manada ya habían ido a sus casas excepto Derek y Stiles, Derek solo se había quedado porque Stiles no había acabado de contar su historia y por mucho que no le estubiera interesando, le fascinaba como Stiles hablaba de las cosas que le importaba y deseaba que algún día hablara así de él.  
  
Stiles estaba a punto de explicar porque se había tropezado en el instituto cuando Derek lo vió. Le vió entrar en el bar con sus aires de superioridad y su cabello perfectamente colocado hacia un lado. Su exnovio Mark (el cual nadies sabía que Derek tenía) se dirigía hacia la barra, donde ellos dos estaban sentados.  
  
Derek no supo como reaccionar así que simplemente le dijo a Stiles "El que acaba de entrar es mi exnovio, necesito un favor. Sigueme el rollo." A Stiles le empezaron a venir muchísimas preguntas a la cabeza y no sabía como reaccionar así que simplemente aceptó con la cabeza.  
  
Mark les repasó de arriba a bajo y Derek no supo que más hacer que coger por la nuca a Stiles y juntar sus labios en un beso intenso. Stiles le devolvió el beso como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba pasando realmente, Derek Hale le estaba besando. A partir de ahí se puso muy nervioso y Derek al notarlo le soltó dandole un pico en la boca para finalizar el beso.  
  
Stiles tenía mil palabras en su mente cuando Mark se acercó "Hola Derek, veo que por fin has podido olvidarme. Encantado de conocerte..." "Stiles" dijo Derek y Mark prosiguió "que sepas que esos labios los he tocado antes yo miles de veces y que nunca llegarás a ser tan bueno como yo"  
  
Derek ante eso apretó los puños ya que hacía muchísimo que estaba colado por Stiles y llevaba un tiempo fijandose en la baja autostima del chico. En realidad Stiles era mucho mejor que Mark en todos los sentidos, Stiles se preocupaba por la gente y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por aquellos que le importan.  
  
Derek dijo con un tono monotomo "Ya es mucho mejor que tu, agradecería que nos dejarás en paz." Y a lavez que lo decía le cogió la mano a Stiles, que seguía sin decir nada, ni un comentario sarcastico de vuelta.  
  
Mark lo miro como si no fuera ni un ser humano y se marchó del bar enfadado.   
  
Derek intentó aclarar las cosas a Stiles "Lo siento, necesitaba ayuda, te tendría que haber..." Stiles lo cortó y le dijo "Necesito tomar el aire". Seguidamente cogió su chaqueta de la silla y salió por la puerta.  
  
Derek lo siguió dejando un par de billetes en la barra para pagar lo que habían bebido. Se dirigió a Stiles con una mirada preocupada. Cuando se acercó más se dió cuenta de que Stiles estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tratando de controlarlas.  
  
Derek intentó animarlo pero no sabía porque lloraba así que simplemente le dijo "Sabes que no es verdad, eres muy buena persona y no te merecías pasar por..." otra vez Stiles cortó a Derek diciendo "Callate! Se que es verdad. Nunca seré mejor que él, pero lo que has hecho... como me has besado... eso ha estado muy mal. No puedes jugar con mis sentimientos así, no me puedes utilizar solo cuando te apetezca."  
  
Derek no sabía que Stiles tenía sentimientos hacia él así que sonrió al pensarlo. "Si ríete de mi y de mis muchos defectos que nunca serán suficientes para tí"  
  
A Derek se le borro la sonrisa, él estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, en ningún momento pretendía ofender a Stiles. Le cogió de la barbilla y se la levanto hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Stiles.  
  
"Stiles, me encanta pasar el rato contigo, eres la persona que me hace querer seguir viviendo, cuando te veo tengo que ocultar la sonrisa enorme que mis labios amenazan con desvelar, eres la razón de mi existencia. Eres más de lo que merezco pero aún así sigues pensando que no eres suficiente. Eres generoso y amable, la gente te quiere. Yo te quiero" Derek acabó su discurso con una mirada de adoración hacia Stiles.  
  
Stiles acercó su cara a la de Derek y le dijo "Yo tambien te quiero".  
  
Compartieron el beso más especial de sus vidas y al cabo de tres días Stiles ya estaba hablando de Derek con los mismos ojos de adoración que él le había dedicado.


End file.
